Demon Love
by August Stark
Summary: Naruto is a half-breed that lives in a village with humans. Until the village is attacked by a demon snake called Orochimaru. Orochimaru kidnaps him and some of his friends, and put them in this pet stor to be sold to demons.
1. Ch 1: Attacked

**Summary: **Naruto is a half-breed that lives in a village with humans. Until the village is attacked by a demon snake called Orochimaru. Orochimaru kidnaps him and some of his friends, and put them in his pet store to be sold to demons.

**Warning: **boy x boy, yaoi, rape, mpreg, and violence.

Demon Love

**Ch 1: Attacked **

"Naruto wake up!" Iruka yelled in a panic.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked over at his alarm clock. It was 12:00 a.m.; he turned his attention to Iruka who had panic in his eyes.

"Naruto you need to get up, a snake demon is attacking the village." Iruka yelled pulling Naruto out of his bed. Naruto jumped out of bed and started to get dress.

'No this can't be happing not know.' Naruto told himself. "Iruka we need to find Gaara, Hinata, and Sakura, and get them back here so we can hide as soon as possible." Naruto said running down the stairs.

"What! Why?" Iruka asked following Naruto down stairs.

"I will explain when everyone is together." Naruto said opening the door, to find Gaara, Hinata and Sakura outside his door. "Good your all here, come in." Naruto said moving out of the way to let them in. "Turn off all the light in the house." They all ran around the house turning off all the lights or anything bright. Gaara walked over to the stairs, to reveal a hidden door.

"Everyone get in." Gaara said showing them the way. Naruto was the last to get in, he shut the hidden door be hide him. Naruto lights a small candle that gave off lightly light.

"The snake demon out there is not the kind of demon you want to get caught by. His name is Orochimaru he owns a pet shop that sells humans and half-demons to demons. If he catches us he will put us in his pet shop. He only goes after the submissive kind." Naruto front door came open, making them all jump in fear. Naruto put his finger to his lips, trying to tell them to be quite before he blows out the candle. Naruto and Gaara where trying to hide everyone be hide them.

"I know you are in here." Orochimaru chuckled, walking around the house. They sat there scared more than anything. They all hopped he leave without finding them. Then all there hop were gone when there hidden door opened.

"Look at what we have here three humans and two half-breeds. The half-breeds are a very rare find. A fox and raccoon, how cute, you two would be great for my shop." Orochimaru smiled looking down at them. "You two are rare indeed, I never seen a fox with blond fur before. Or a raccoon with red fur either, you two will be a great for my shop. Cat, dog, and bunny's half-breed are everywhere and there not buying as much anymore. The demons are looking for something rare." Orochimaru said moving over to touch them. Naruto blond fox ears where pressed to his ears and his tail between his legs. Gaara was the same his red raccoon ears where pressed to his ears and his tail between his legs. Orochimaru grabbed Naruto by the arm, and pulled him out of the hidden room.

"NARUTO!" Iruka and Gaara yelled trying to grab him before it was too late. Kabuto blocked there way, so they could not interfere. Orochimaru ran his fingers throw Naruto's hair, and then felt his ears and tail. Orochimaru put his face up to Naruto and in held deeply. Naruto tried to push himself way from Orochimaru.

"Your hair and fur are soft like silk, they will love that. You also smell like vanilla, which is a rear smell as will. Know tell me boy are you a virgin?" Orochimaru asked looking the boy over. Naruto didn't answer him, he just keep on trying to get way. "If you don't answer me boy we can find out the hard way." Orochimaru smiled at him. Naruto stopped fighting and looked at Orochimaru with widen eyes.

"Y… yes." Naruto stuttered in fear. Orochimaru smiled, pulled out a needle and sticking it in Naruto arm. Naruto let out a whimper of pain form the needle. Orochimaru then tided Naruto arms behind his back, and then sat him on the floor. Naruto began to feel week and tired, and before he know it he was out cold.

August Stark: Well I hope you like it so far.

Itachi: When do I get my Naruto?

Sasuke: Who the hell do I end up with?

Kakashi: Iruka is mine anyone touches him I will kill them.

Madara: I want the blond one. (Evil smile)

August Stark: You mean Deidara. Sorry but he is taken. (Shacking head no)

Madara: No the one with blue eyes.

August Stark: You mean Ino, ok. (Smiles)

Madara: No you stupid bitch, the one I'm talking about is Naruto!

(Silence) (Window brakes) (Madara thrown out the window of the 6th floor)

August Stark: No one calls me a bitch, know learn how to fly before you hit the ground you asshole!


	2. Dear Readers

Dear Readers

I have picked out some lingerie outfits for Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, and Iruka to ware in the next chapter. To find out why they are; you must read the next chapter. I will try my best to give detail in the outfits. If you want to see what they look like go to .com, and type in the names of the outfit you want to see. The names will bin in bold and underlined, I will also have the website in (paraenesis) so you know. This is a fanfiction so I can us lingerie on them since they have a girly figure.

Sincerely

August Stark XD


	3. Ch 2: Attacked

**Ch. 2: Sold**

Naruto open his eyes, everything was spinning. His head hurt, when he sat up.

"Naruto are you ok?" Iruka asked on the other side of a cage. "Gaara and you have been out for a while." Iruka told him. Naruto began to look around, but everything was still foggy and spinning.

"Where are Sakura and Hinata?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes.

"There with me. They seem to keep us separated from you guys." Iruka told him. "There also hiding us from buyers. Why?" Naruto finally got his sight, right when Gaara woke up.

"He either doesn't want to sell us right knows, or he has other plans." Naruto told him, walking over to Gaara. Naruto noticed that he could not reach Gaara. He noticed that they both were chained to the floor. Naruto looked around to find a way out. A red cloth covered the cages to hide them from any buyers. Naruto spotted the door to the cage and tried to reach it to open the door. He could not reach from where he is at. Naruto sat thinking of away to break the chain. He knows pulling on it would do him no-good. Naruto turned when he heard the door open. It was Orochimaru, who opened the door.

"I hope you had a good nap." Orochimaru smiled, at them all. Kabuto stepped in right behind him.

"I thought you would have sold us by know?" Gaara asked sitting up.

"Oh no, I plan to put you in my auction." Orochimaru chuckled, at them.

"What?" Iruka and Sakura yelled at the same time. This is not what they hoped for.

"You have 5 min to talk amongst each other. Orochimaru said while leaving. They all stared as the door was closed behind Orochimaru.

"What the hell! Isn't that illegal or something! Iruka yelled stomping around his cage.

"No." Gaara popped off trying to stand up.

"What do you mean nope!" Iruka yelled.

"Will you see in the demon world it is illegal, but in the human world it not illegal. It is even possible for a male human to get pregnant." Naruto told him. Iruka looked at him and then passed out.

"He did not take that well." Gaara smiled, looking over at Hinata and Sakura who were scared. "Look the auction is better; it will be rich demons bidding. So we will be taken care of." Gaara told them, leaning up against the cage. "We can be either bought for servants, mates, or as a sex toy. And I'm not going into detail on that." Gaara pointed out to them. Everyone sat in silence, either because they were scared or to deep in thought of what will happen to them. There knew that there time was up when Orochimaru returned with some of his female workers, and Iruka just woke up.

"Time to get you cleaned up." He smiled at them. "The two are to be cleaned with the new stuff, not the used stuff. The blond is to be washed in vanilla scented soaps and shampoo, the red washed in honey scented soaps and shampoo. Also brush their hair and fur; I want it to feel soft like silk. For the rest of them us the flower scented soaps and shampoo, and the same with their hair. Orochimaru told them, before leaving them. The girls and guys were put in separate in two different bathrooms.

"Please clean yourselves up?" The girls asked, showing them to their shower. The guys told them yes manly because they didn't want to be seen naked in front of them. While the shower they met two other guys. One by the name of Sai, who would try to molest Naruto every chance he got. The other guy name was Shino, who was not very talkative. The girls showed up with robes for the boy to put on.

The girls began to brush out there hair and fur. Then they would blow-dry their hair and fur, and brush them again. When there was none it had there fur was soft and silky with a nice shine. Orochimaru had showed up with Kabuto. Kabuto held five bags in his hands each with their names on them. Orochimaru walked over to Gaara and Naruto, to see how they turned out. Orochimaru smiled and snapped his fingers and ten people appeared throw the door. They were all wearing green outfit with the name "Gai Waxing" on the left side of the shoulder.

"These are the two are the ones." Orochimaru said, pointing at Naruto and Gaara. "I want those waxed head to toe." Orochimaru told them.

"WHAT!" Naruto and Gaara yelled at the same time. The guys in green surrounded them. "Stop it!" They both yelled, trying to break free. They struggled for a bit, until the guys in green backed away.

"We don't have to wax them sir." One said, before stepping aside.

"What how?" Orochimaru asked, lifting Naruto up so he could see his lag. Then lifting up his robe to see what the guy said was true, earning a scream from Naruto.

"Naruto and me were born are not able to grow lag hair or pubic hair." Gaara told him with a slight blush.

"That's perfect." Orochimaru smiled stepping away from Naruto. "Know put these on. This is your outfit it called **'****Wedding Night Babydoll****" (To see outfit go to trashy .com). **Orochimaru said handing Iruka a white satin and lace baby doll with matching thong. "This one is for you. It's called **'****Sheer Babydoll Sleep set****" (To see outfit go to trashy .com). **Orochimaru said handing Gaara a red 3pc Denier baby doll with lace cups and satin trim detail. Matching coat and panty included. "This one is for you. It's called '**Innocence Babydoll****" (To see outfit go to trashy .com). **Orochimaru said handing Naruto an aqua stretch lace and pleated chiffon baby doll with pink bows and matching thong.

"I'm not wearing this." Naruto told him, crossing his arms.

"It either that or you can go naked, the buyers would love that." Orochimaru smiled, while waiting for his answer.

"Fine I will wear it." Naruto said walking away to change. Iruka and Gaara followed right behind Naruto. When they were done they were put back in their cages. "This is embarrassing." Naruto said, rapping his tail around him. Orochimaru had come back with collars and leash. Then Kabuto walks in right behind him with needles for each of them.

"These shots will make you weak, which will make it hard for you to fight back." Orochimaru told them while grabbing a needle from Kabuto. One at a time they all became weak. Orochimaru had placed the collar on them.

**With the Buyers**

**Itachi and Sasuke**

Itachi and Sasuke sat in their chairs in room which had tented windows. All the rooms had tented window so they could not see the other buyers.

"Sasuke why did I have to come with you?" Itachi asked, looking over at his brother.

"Orochimaru said he had something rare to show us. I also don't like Orochimaru he give me the creeps." Sasuke said, looking out the window.

"I don't blame you brother, he is creepy." Itachi said, turning his attention back to the window. "Kakashi please sit down, you do not need to stand." Itachi told him pointing to the chair next to him. Kakashi sat down and pulled out one of his book that he got from Jiraiya's store.

**Kyuubi and Minato**

"Kyuubi why are we here, you not need any more servants?" Minato asked looking at Kyuubi.

"Are you afraid that I will replace you? You not need to worry about that love, no one can replace you." Kyuubi smiled, pulling Minato into his lap. "But now that is not why we are here. I hear Orochimaru had some rare half-breeds, and I want to see them." Kyuubi told him, hearing a gasp come from Minato. "Don't worry if it our son I will buy him back, even thaw you hide him from me." Kyuubi smiled again, trying to cheer Minato up. Minato relaxed when he heard that he would be getting his son back. "Know…, let's have sex." Kyuubi said, pulling Minato into a kiss. The kiss didn't last long before Minato pushed Kyuubi away.

"What? No!" Minato yelled, trying to get out of Kyuubi's lap.

"It ok no one can see us." Kyuubi said, pulling Minato back into his lap.

**Itachi and Sasuke**

"Finally, it's starting." Sasuke sighed, as he sat back in his chair. The first was a half-breed that was crawling with bugs. He had spiked hair and wears a pair of sun-glasses. He went to an up to $10,000.00 which was a normal price for a half-breed. The auction went on for what felt like hours. So far Sasuke bought a pink haired girl who said her name was Sakura. Kakashi bought a guy with a scar across his nose his name was Iruka. It was all most over, there was one left.

The auctioneers walked out with their last one. Itachi sat up in his chair taking notice of what was in front of him.

"What we have here is a fox half-breed with blond hair and fur. With white fur at the tip of his tail and ears. He has baby blue eyes, and smells like vanilla." The auctioneer said letting everyone look at the boy before it started. The blond had caught Itachi's attention fast.

"I want him." Itachi said, not know he said it out loud. Kakashi and Sasuke looked over at Itachi. They could tell that Itachi wanted the blond; they could see it in his eyes.

**Kyuubi and Minato**

Minato had pushed himself off Kyuubi's lap and glued himself to the window. Kyuubi was upset at what he saw, and Minato looked like he was about to cry. Kyuubi go up and left the room without Minato knowing.

"Kyuubi it him, it Naruto." Minato said, turning around to find Kyuubi gone. "Where the hell did he go!" Minato asked looking over at Shikamaru.

"He left while you were glued to the window." Shikamaru said leaning against the wall. Minato was throwing a fit because Kyuubi had left him, not even telling them where he left.

**Kyuubi**

Kyuubi made his way down the hall way. He was angry, he wanted to kill Orochimaru. Orochimaru had put his son out in an outfit that made him cute as hell, but only his mate should see him in something like that. When Kyuubi had spotted Orochimaru he was talking his _'kiss ass pet' _Kabuto.

"Kyuubi, it nice to see you here." Orochimaru smiled, hold his hand out to shake Kyuubi's. Orochimaru found he pined up against as wall, with Kyuubi's hand around his throat. "Kyuubi what's wrong? Are you not happy with what…?" Orochimaru was cut off when Kyuubi's fist went throw the wall right next to him.

"What to tell me why my son is on your floor and dressed like that?" Kyuubi yelled, while lifting Orochimaru off the floor.

"I didn't know he was your son." Orochimaru said, while fighting for air.

"Well know you do. Know get him of that stage before I turn you into a pair of snake skin boots." Kyuubi told, letting him go. Orochimaru fell to the ground trying to catch his breath. Orochimaru didn't hesitate to do as Kyuubi told him, because Kyuubi at this point would have turned him into a pair of boots. Orochimaru approached the auctioneer and whispered him 'The boy is not to be sold' and left.

"I'm sorry, but the auction is over." The auctioneer said leaving the stage with the boy. The auctioneer brought the boy off the stage. Orochimaru told the auctioneer to give the boy to Kyuubi. The auctioneer hand Kyuubi the boy, and left without a single question asked. Kyuubi looked at the boy in front of him, and noticed the boy was trying to stand up but couldn't.

"What wrong with him?" Kyuubi asked, looking at Orochimaru.

"I gave him a drug to make him weak, they all got it." Orochimaru told him, as he seen Kyuubi grow more anger.

"Where is the clothing he was wearing before this outfit?" Kyuubi asked.

"I throw them away, there was…" Orochimaru was up against the wall, and was getting the shit beaten out of him. Kyuubi turned back to see the boy had his tail wrapped around him, and his ears flat against his head. Kyuubi picked the boy up in his arms, and made his way back to Minato.

**Itachi and Sasuke**

Itachi was angry; he was not able to get the blond boy like he had planned. He believed that Orochimaru want to keep the boy for himself. So he made his way to Orochimaru's office, to find he had the shit beaten out of him.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Orochimaru asked, as he watched Kabuto heal him.

"Where is the blond boy? I want him." Itachi demanded to know where he was.

"Talk to his father Kyuubi Uzumaki." Orochimaru said, wanting Itachi to leave him alone. This happened, Itachi left to see if he could catch up to him before he leaves.

**Kyuubi and Minato**

"Where the hell have you been? I think someone has Naruto?" Minato said, looking up set.

"Comedown Minato, he is right here." Kyuubi said turning around so Minato could see him. Minato looked at the boy who was curled up in a ball trying to hide him. "I want to get him out of here, so let's go. Shikamaru hand me that blanket that I had you bring with us." Kyuubi said, holding out his hand. Shikamaru handed Kyuubi the blanket. Kyuubi used the blanket to cover the boy up. "Let's get out of here." Kyuubi said leaving, the room with Minato right next to him and Shikamaru right behind him. They made their way out side, there carriage and left.

**Itachi**

Itachi was upset that he did not make it in time. Itachi started to think to himself as his road home in his carriage. _'It a good thing I didn't make in time, because after all that has happen today. If I were to go up to them know and asked to mate with their son. Kyuubi would have hit me and send me flying.' _Itachi told himself, sitting back to think some more. _'I know I will through a ball or party. Yes that perfect, tell my parents it is to find myself a mate. I will invite Naruto to it, but first have to talk to my parents about a inviting them over for dinner. To celebrate that Kyuubi found his son' _Itachi said to himself with a smile on his face. His plane was perfect way to meet the blond boy and to get him to know him so they could be mates.

**August Stark: **I tryed to fix the web site but could not Sorry. I will still leave the web site so you can get to it.


End file.
